Lazos
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Dos univeros alternos y distintos, dos equipos de pinguinos iguales y diferentes, cada uno con su propio pasado pero con un futuro en conjunto que los llevará a analizar sus vidas y ese destino que los une... y todo comienza con un paso a través de un espejo...
1. Todo comienza con una llamada

**LAZOS**

**.**

**.**

**N/A.- Esta historia de los Pinguinos de Madagascar mezcla dos universos de fanfics: ****Close the eyes de la gran y talentosísima Leyva1130 y ****el universo mio que incluye Betrayal y Distance (aún no publicado pero es historia viejita y la re subiré hoy mismo). Los personajes y situaciones de ambas historias se han mezclado en este fic así que si nunca has leído nuestros trabajos anteriores puede que te sientas algo perdido... así que te invito a leernos a ambas.**

**Y si quieres leer este fic aunque no hayas leído los otros y prefieres irte ubicando con el paso de los capítulos... igual eres bienvenido! La intención es que disfrutes tanto como nosotras mientras avances por estas aventuras y dramas que debo decir, son una colecta de muchos años de escribir esto juntas. Hay de todo un poco (literalmente) así que pueden haber situaciones de comedia, romance, drama, angustia... vaya, para cualquier gusto y exigencia.**

**De inicio puede que la historia empiece algo extraña pero si hay algo que podemos prometerte es que como vaya avanzando, verás el cambio en la escritura y la evolución de como se manejan las situaciones; nuevamente digo, es algo que nos ha tomado años y sigue en crecimiento en este 2015 así que... gracias por darnos la oportunidad de compartirte un pedacito de nuestro universo y reiteramos nuestra invitación a que te unas a esta aventura!**

**Y a nuestros queridos amigos que no olvidamos en absoluto y que nos venían preguntando desde hace largo tiempo sobre este universo... esperamos que finalmente tengan respuesta a todas sus dudas y que sea de su agrado; gracias por estar a nuestro lado todos estos años.**

**Y... como hay dibujos acerca de esta historia y todo lo que ha sucedido por el momento (incluyendo side stories), te invitamos a pasar y darles un vistazo en nuestros deviantart: puedes encontrarnos como missjackpumpkin y leyva1130 o pretor30**

**Mil gracias a todos y todas**

**Bienvenidos**

.  
.

**CAP 1**

**"Todo comienza con una llamada"**

**Eso era.**

**Nada en el mundo hubiera podido indicar que dos existencias tan distantes y dos universos podían ser capaces de mezclarse entre ellos tan solo porque de una manera extraordinaria, dos chicos habían creado una máquina con la cuál conectar con otros planos; un accidente, un espejo… y todo había comenzado…**

**Y esta historia habla de ello, comenzando en un universo en el cuál el escenario principal es un bunker militar ubicado en el zoológico de Central Park. Pero no cualquier zoológico. Este ya había pasado por muchas circunstancias que lo había hecho diferente y especial por entre todos, al transcurrir entre varias desgracias y dolor y aun así, salir adelante. Aquella noche… las cosas eran diferentes sin embargo al tener visitantes que justamente, habían viajado un largo trayecto entre un universo igual y diferente, solo por verles…**

**Y todo giraba en aquellos momentos porque a dos de los pingüinos más jóvenes de aquella base militar se les había ocurrido gastar una broma muy fuerte sobre el Skipper que existía en aquel lugar y el cuál, apenas y lograba ubicarse al ser llamado por un nombre diferente y tener que confrontar día a día el que quien alguna vez fuese su subalterno ahora fuese su general al mando**

**-Jejejeje bien... eso creo, por ahora no podré tocar mi violín... estoy castigado v - decía un pingüino pequeño con boina negra y pañoleta azul**

**-"Estoy"... estamos castigados v **

**-Castigado? Que hicieron ahora?... hola Luka!- una joven pingüino hembra de brillantes ojos azules y un collar con un dije plateado de pescado, abrazó al segundo de los gemelos como muestra de cariño**

**Después de todo… se trataba del hermano de su novio**

**-Que hicieron?- inquirió con diversión**

**-Y el mundo agradece el gesto, a quien debemos de premiar por tan loable acto?- interrumpió con sorna un pingüino de plumaje negro como la noche y unos ojos rojos que destellaban con un dejo malvado y travieso ante el hecho de que dos de aquellos chicos fuesen castigados**

**-Hola Kadoa!- saludaron ambos pingüinos gemelos al unísono- Jejejejeje, Tux nos castigó porque accidentalmente dejamos el tubo del pegamento en el baño y cuando Cabo quiso lavarse el pico, se le quedo pegado**

**-Ahora esta Butch y Tux tratando de despegarle el pico...- comentó el chico llamado Louka**

**-Supremo JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- rió su novia con diversión**

**-Espera a que se le despegue el pico, no deberían correr?- preguntó el chico de ojos rojos levantando una ceja y cruzándose de aletas antes de percibir como el par de gemelos se daban una mirada discreta**

**-No le des ideas OvO"**

**-Por suerte, se fue directo a la cocina...- comentó Luka señalando con la punta de la aleta en aquella dirección**

**-Nooo ustedes se van a quedar aqui mucho tiempo Y.Y- dijo la joven pingüino hembra abrazándose a la aleta del chico de la pañoleta azul como si en verdad este de repente hubiese podido desaparecer sin dejar rastro**

**-Jajajajajajaja, ahora si están en problemas jajajajajaja- un pingüino mayor y de ojos castaños comenzó a reír con fuerza ante la posibilidad de que los dos chicos más pequeños pudiesen haberse metido en tantos problemas como para resultar castigados**

**-Las chicas cuando se enojan son peligrosas- advirtió el pingüino de plumas negras cubriéndose un poco la cabeza a sabiendas de lo que era capaz su media hermana que ya observaba al más alto con un gesto extraño**

**-Hola Buuuutch- el tono de voz de la pingüino hizo que el de plumas negras se erizara y saltara un poco, ya que la maldad que reflejaba era totalmente evidente- como estas?**

**-Hola Irina, estoy muy feliz... porque estos dos al fin la liaron jajajajajaja. Tux está sumamente enfadado por su descuido jajajaja- saludó el mayor con tono de burla a lo que la chica le devolvió una mirada fría con los ojos entornados**

**-Solo es un poco de pegamento, un poco de agua caliente y se acabo**

**-Aunque es injusto, porque no fue a propósito...- comentó el mayor con un tono de voz un poco más serio, como si reconsiderara la situación que vivían los dos más chicos.**

**-Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó el de plumaje negro- y tu gorda, a qué te refieres con lo del agua caliente?**

**-Que no soy gorda! Y hablo de que yo ya pasé por eso… y me lavaron con agua MUY caliente te lo aseguro, mi infancia no volvió a ser la misma...- Kadoa e Irina se observaron con algo de desdén unos segundos antes de que la mirada azul de la hembra se volviese hacia el más alto- eso es lindo de tu parte Butch, vas a abogar por ellos?**

**-No... –respondió el aludido con gesto divertido- que paguen por sus crímenes pasados... además Cabo esta abogando por ellos o al menos eso creo... no se le entiende nada de lo que dice OvO**

**Mientras tanto en un extremo de aquella habitación, el general que vivía en aquella base de Nueva York y el cuál mostraba un parche en uno de sus ojos, lidiaba con aquella cosa que continuaba manteniendo el pico de su pobre subordinado tan firmemente pegado que era difícil saber en dónde se dividían el pico superior y el inferior; el pingüino más bajito y de ojos azules por su parte, dejaba ver una expresión desesperada y frustrada al haber sido la víctima elegida para semejante travesura**

**-Mmmaamsmdmgmmmmm –intentaba chillar mientras que el líder de aquella unidad intentaba aplicarle alguna clase de menjurje desconocido en el pico, haciendo un esfuerzo mayor al que debería, puesto que el otro agitaba las aletas con desespero, exasperando simplemente al del parche que también comenzaba a aletear.**

**-Pero porqué pagar por cosas del pasado, si así fuera, todos deberían tener un castigo –dijo la chica observando nuevamente al pingüino de mayor edad entre los presentes, con gesto amenazante**

**-Lo dice la gorda que se salva de todo- se mofó su hermano**

**-Se mete el rebelde que está en espera de la corte marcial- espetó de vuelta la chica mostrando unas pocas arruguitas de irritación al lado de la cabeza**

**-No me han llamado y dudo que lo hagan, Kowalski se está encargando prrrrrr**

**-Cosa con pelos!**

**-Gorda!**

**-A mí, mi madre me dio un baño con agua caliente para despegarme los pegotes de la pelusa, fueron las 8 horas más largas en mi corta vida de polluelo- la joven sacudió la cabeza intentando ignorar nuevamente al de plumaje negro, regresando al tema principal para luego estirar una pequeña maleta que llevaba consigo y sacar lo que aparentaba ser una pequeña arma extraña- lo otro que podemos usar es esto, es un minilaser, si lo hacemos bien no tiene por qué perder... mas pico del necesario**

**-No, no voy abogar nada a favor de ellos... –repitió nuevamente Butch, cruzándose de aletas- además, para cuando Tux logre despegar el pico de Cabo ya se le habrá pasado el coraje... por ahora está más preocupado por Cabo.**

**Añadió observando de reojo a los adultos más allá que continuaban lidiando con el pico pegado del pobre de Skipper**

**-No te muevas Cabo, utilizare este antiguo brebaje llamado "sorpresa de pescado"... deshace lo que sea...-lograron escuchar que le decía el general con ánimos al de ojos azules, mientras abría un frasco que pareció chillar al verse liberado su contenido.**

**-Peces voladores, no el aceite de risino, que le pasa quiere matarlo?- chilló la chica presente al percibir aquello antes de correr a esconderse detrás de su novio como si no creyese que en verdad alguien podría utilizar aquella cosa como una ayuda, más que como un veneno mientras que su hermano de plumaje negro ahora se cubría el pico intentando no reír a carcajadas y evidenciar que encontraba hilarante la situación del pobre y atormentado Skipper.**

**-Tal vez…no los castigue entonces… si consigue liberar al coronel- susurró la hembra antes de observar a su novio y su gemelo, al asomarse por encima de su hombro- verdad?**

**-MMMAHSJAJ- el segundo adulto presente que aún tenía el pico firmemente cerrado por la travesura comenzó a removerse completamente ofendido por lo que había hablado el general del parche acerca de su Sorpresa de Pescado… pero si era una receta familiar!**

**Y la mejor de todas las que tenía su familia!**

**-Déjate de mover... no quiero que toque otra superficie que la afectada con el pegamento...- ordenó el generaltratando de colocarle aquella sustancia en el pico, dejando que aparecieran algunas arruguitas en su frente al no lograr su cometido.**

**-Seguro que quieres ocupar eso...?- inquirió el muchacho de más edad asomándose un poco con expresión de preocupación al ver aquella sustancia**

**-Perdónanos Cabo- lloraron los gemelos al unísono y en un solo movimiento- no era nuestra intención, es que estábamos construyendo un avión a escala y al ir al baño, confundimos la pasta dental con el pegamento.**

**\- oye Irina… ustedes no conocen la receta… de esa cosa?- susurró Louka de lado haciendo que la aludida parpadeara una sola vez**

**-Ehm... si, si nos enseñó –comentó componiendo una expresión tensa al tiempo que un pequeño tic en su ojo se hacía presente- todavía intento investigar cual fue la raíz de esa mezcla o al menos el agente destructor**

**-Te dije que te dejes de mover! Esta fórmula es más letal que la original...- ordenó el general haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo en poder aplicar aquella cosa sin tener que pasar por los efectos secundarios que podían ocurrir si no tenía cuidado**

**-Estas seguro?- inquirió el muchacho de ojos castaños acercándose un poco y observando de nueva cuenta los intentos por despegar aquel pico- ... recuerda que la bóveda cedió con solo un toque de esa cosa- señaló apuntando hacia el alimento con una aleta al mismo tiempo que utilizaba la segunda para cubrirse la punta del pico**

**-Cabo... déjate de mover ES UNA ORDEN! BUTCH! SOSTENLO!**

**-Y ahora, nuestro avión esta desarmado y con un olor a menta fresca- dijeron ambos gemelos a coro antes de juntar sus aletitas y agachar la cabeza, a pesar de todo lo que ocurría- Perdón Cabo... Perdón...**

**-MmMMjjammmmaaammm!**

**-Suicidio seguro- dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto la chica como el pingüino de ojos rojos en una curiosa imitación de los gemelos, componiendo la misma expresión de pánico y desagrado por lo que ocurría un poco más allá**

**-Obra y gracia de los espíritus del mar –añadió la pingüino con un nuevo tic**

**-Soy demasiado rudo como para morir- añadió Kadoa antes de observar al pobre pingüino bajito y de ojos azules que parecía cada vez más desesperado- y nadie ha tenido la maravillosa idea… de llevarlo a Cuidado Animal? Sé que no es precisamente el sitio más agradable para acudir, pero…**

**"No lo habíamos pensado" surgió como pensamiento colectivo en todos los presentes al tiempo que Skipper suspiraba de alivio al percibir como los tirones sobre su ya muy maltrecho pico parecían desaparecer**

**-Esta fórmula ha sido mejorada por K- explicó el general Tux- es 10 veces más mortal que la receta original, además tardamos 3 años en lograr descifrar los ingredientes de tan monstruoso brebaje**

**\- Nada como cuidado animal- soltó la joven pingüino rodando los ojos y utilizando un tono sarcástico- les debo la vida... literalmente...**

**-Tanto probar esta cosa... te hace inmune a ella...- continuaba diciendo el general dentro de su propia línea de pensamiento**

**-O sea que todos los presentes somos machos muy machos?- inquirió el de plumaje negro**

**Porque la verdad era, que cualquier pingüino que hubiese tenido contacto con un Skipper en cualquier universo… ya había sido víctima de la sorpresa de pescado de este.**

**-... Bueno, ahora que lo pienso... mamá siempre dijo que esa comida ayudaba a la fortaleza de las crías- dijo Irina tratando de encontrarle un punto positivo al asunto… antes de tomar una coloración azul- me la ponía en el biberón...**

**-Yo la probé por mi cuenta una vez... –dijo su hermano con un pequeño temblor recorriendo su cuerpo- y desde entonces cada que se daba tan especial ocasión, me iba a comer con los lémures**

**-Excepto en mi cumpleaños, recuerdas?- añadió su hermana apuntando con una aleta- Mama hacia enormidades y tu ibas a comer. Si, desde que salí del cascaron así que ya imaginarás el susto que se llevó cuando tuvieron que ingresarme en cuidado animal la primera vez**

**\- Butch y los gemelos la han probado? Y tu porqué la has comido, gorda?**

**\- Pues Amy la come porque... le gusta pero Amy es Amy, tiene el estómago de un marciano, tio Deb se niega rotundamente a alimentar con eso a Hibiki, Amelia porque es incapaz de mostrarse como menos que dura y Juliana una vez- comenzó a enumerar la aludida antes de gruñirle al semi lémur en respuesta tardía a su insulto**

**\- Y... cuando llevarán al pobre de Cabo a despegar el pico antes de que muera de hambre?**

**-Lo siento Cabo... no hay doctores en cuidado animal... así que seguiremos con la sorpresa de pescado- dijo de repente el general al recordar que en ese momento aunque quisieran no habría nadie para atender al pingüino, por lo que tendrían que continuar improvisando… o era la sorpresa de pescado o la mini cierra que tenía guardada en su oficina.**

**\- Puedo decir algo? –inquirió Irina levantando su pequeña aleta**

**"Debe ser una broma... como utilizaron mi receta especial como arma!?" pensaba Skipper**

**\- Solo iba a decir que... Cabo te ves muy lindo... jiji y bueno... hay un disolvente que usan los dentistas para el cemento de los brackets –comentó antes de guardar el pequeño laser que había mostrado la primera vez y luego, volver a buscar en su pequeña maleta para después sacar un pequeño frasco con un líquido extraño en este- podría servir?**

**-Por la cara del pobre de Cabo creo que prefiere de la receta de pescado**

**\- Mmm déjame pensarlo... Disolvente para brackets o receta de pescado... qué será menos letal? –musitó pensativo antes de voltear a ver al otro adulto que parecía nuevamente desesperado por acabar con aquello- déjate de jalar el pico, vas a terminar arrancándotelo...**

**-Por qué no pruebas con un poco de refresco de cola? Dicen que disuelve de todo…**

**Skipper negó varias veces con la cabeza antes de apuntar con su aleta al disolvente, indicando que era lo que evidentemente prefería antes de continuar pasando por torturas innecesarias. Y todo había ocurrido porque a los gemelos les había dado por construir… lo que fuera que hubieran dicho!**

**-Muy bien... esta decidido, tomaremos en cuenta la opción de Irina –dijo con satisfacción el general antes de saludar a la joven de forma militar, siendo devuelto el saludo de la misma forma al ser obviamente, la joven de un rango menor**

**\- Un honor y un placer –respondió esta antes de entregar el disolvente- no hace daño, solo va a saber un poco... amargo jajajaja**

**-Como si chuparas un millón de limones- indicó Kadoa intentando no reír nuevamente**

**\- Si no se mueve será más fácil de poner... a ver... –musitó la joven pingüino antes de tratar de ayudar al general tomando el pico del mas bajito que comenzaba a presentar algunas lágrimas en los ojos- agradece que no es una aguja**

**\- No es para tanto... –dijo el general comenzando a prepararse para la aplicación de aquello- una vez se quedó mi gorro pegado en mi cabeza...**

**\- Podemos despegarle el pico de un golpe al estilo de Chuck Norris, él lo puede todo**

**\- Lo queremos despierto, no dormido so tarado…**

**-Muchacho, se trata de quitarle el pegamento no el pico completo de su cara- intervino de igual forma el general Tux levantando la cabeza y una ceja al observar al mas bajito que parecía algo entusiasmado con su propio pensamiento -aunque estoy seguro que él solito se lo puede arrancar.**

**-Pero sería genial ver eso!**

**\- Solo es un poco Cabo, no va a durar mucho... –suspiró la chica rodando los ojos e intentando no prestar atención a las tonterías que decía el de plumaje negro para luego, sonreírle con amabilidad al adulto delante suyo- por cierto, de cerca tienes muy bonitos ojos**

**-Es una triste historia la de mi gorro- suspiró el general decidiendo apartarse un poco para que la pequeña soldado pudiese hacer su trabajo y yendo a recargarse a una de las paredes de aquella sala principal -cuando Louka y Luka eran muy pequeñitos, tuve la "gran idea" de comprarles un avión a escala para que tuviesen un hobbie o algo en que entretenerse y dejaran de tocar mis cosas... pero los chicos, la ir a buscar las tijeras en mi escritorio regaron accidentalmente parte del pegamento en mi gorro y sin darme cuenta me lo puse… -apretó una de sus aletas como si fuera un puño- cuando llego la noche no pude quitármelo... por más que tiraba de él, era imposible... así que K utilizó un rayo para despegarlo –añadió al mismo tiempo que se ensombrecía su mirada por el simple recuerdo de lo que había tenido que pasar**

**-Minuto de silencio por tus plumas?- inquirió la chica volteando por sobre su hombro para ver al general e intentando no encontrar divertido aquello**

**-Ya imagine- comentó el pingüino de ojos rojos cubriéndose estos un poco**

**\- Tal vez un láser más pequeño?... con una lente del cinco a lo mejor hubiera sido buena idea... –comentó pensativa sobre aquella situación del general, para luego volver a sonreírle a Skipper y darle un pequeño par de golpecitos en el pico- puedes quedarte unos cinco minutos así para que haga efecto el ácido?**

**\- Y rogar porque la gorda no lo haya confundido con sus otros acidos?- añadió con maldad el hermano de esta**

**-Yo que tu tenia cuidado donde colocaba mi cabeza esta noche Kadoa- sisseó en respuesta Irina**

**\- Ajam... si, esto Tux, entonces como termino esa historia?- el chico aludido sacudió las plumas y se viró hacia el más alto de la habitación**

**El general guardó silencio durante un minuto con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de aquella habitación antes de tomar algo de aire y volver a hablar**

**-Si claro... luego de que K, me quemara la cabeza y lograra quitarme el gorro con su dichoso laser, me quedo una línea muy rosa alrededor de mi cabeza, además de que las plumas me tardaron en crecer un poco más de tres meses...**

**\- No fue apropósito... y lo sabes. Éramos muy pequeñitos y no sabíamos utilizar el pegamento- intervinieron los gemelos antes de que el que usaba la pañoleta azul observase su reflejo en una puerta cercana y moviese ambas cejas**

**-Ohh! que bien me veo**

**\- Tu siempre te ves bien y eres adorable –dijo su novia aún concentrada en su trabajo- esto va a sentirse un poquito Cabo lo siento pero como decía mi madre "Si no duele no sirve"- asintió para sí misma una sola vez antes de comenzar a tironear hacia arriba y hacia abajo el pico del adulto**

**\- Brrr! Y que le sucedió a K?- preguntó Kadoa aún metido en la historia del general, sin obtener una respuesta,mientras que Louka parecía sonrojarse ante el comentario de la chica que le observó de lado antes de sonreír con gesto travieso**

**_ Y te ves más guapo ruborizado... te duele mucho Cabo? –dijo finalmente antes de observar su trabajo con los ácidos y luego, llamar con la aleta al gemelo de la pañoleta azul- Louka... no deberías revisarlo que este todo en orden? Después de todo yo soy solo una técnica, no una doctora…**

**-Y si sucedió eso aquella vez porque les volviste a dar pegamento?- insistió el de ojos rojos queriendo saber en qué terminaba aquella historia- comienzo a pensar que este sitio es más divertido de lo que parece jajajajaja**

**-Claro! Ya me contaras si es que algún día regresas- soltó su hermana aun observando al adulto de menor estatura mientras que al semi lémur le escurría una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca**

**-Se supone que son mayores y pueden manejar bien el pegamento –comentó con practicidad el general, como si fuera lo más obvio, antes de dirigirles una mirada de furia a sus dos hijos que se encogieron de golpe- aunque es la segunda vez que sucede…**

**-Lo sentimos...- dijeron ambos al unísono.**

**-Vamos chicos, pero si ustedes son lindos, adorables y galantes, en especial Louka –comentó Irina continuando moviendo el pico de Skipper antes de dejarle y suspirar con algo de cansancio- ehm... puedes decir algo?**

**\- A lo mejor le diste más limón del que debías y se le derritió la lengua- apuntó el de plumaje negro**

**-Si esta cosa separa cemento, el pegamento no es problema, ya debería poder abrir el pico... –suspiró para luego arrojar la botellita vacía hacia su hermano que saltó hacia un lado**

**-Oye!**

**-A ver –musitó la hembra antes de dar un último tirón al pico para asegurarse de que estuviese completamente despegado- listo... ahora solo falta que puedas moverlo a gusto y no te duela… y que lo descanses por supuesto…**

**Por su parte el de ojos rojos gruñó de mala gana ante la actitud de su hermana y se cubrió un poco los oídos para luego, caminar hasta donde estaba Butch**

**-Tu que harías si fueras Cabo?- inquirió observando al más bajito**

**-Espero que no le duela –comentó el general observando a su subordinado que parecía aún hacerse a la idea de que aquello finalmente había terminado**

**-Cerraría los ojos esperando lo peor… con la esperanza de que no duela tanto –susurró Butch en respuesta a Kadoa mientras continuaba aguardando al igual que los demás, la reacción del coronel**

**-No creo, podría dolerle la posición pero el pico en si no debería... –comentó antes de volver a inclinarse hacia el adulto de ojos azules- estas bien? ya tienes despegado el pico, puedes moverlo?... qué tipo de pegamento era? –soltó de repente antes de observar al gemelo de la pañoleta roja con gesto interrogativo y de sospecha- no era del tipo con sustancias bizarras o sí?**

**\- A lo mejor está quieto antes de gritar... me recuerda a mi tío antes de enojarse... jajaja se ponía todo rojo**

**\- Todavía se pone rojo sobre todo cuando vengo para esta línea temporal**

**-No claro que no... es el pegamento normal que trae la cajita… de ese en que te pegostreas todo –respondieron a tono los gemelos intentando que no sonase peor de lo que parecía, especialmente por el largo silencio que presentaba Skipper**

**Por su parte la joven al observar aquello y comenzar a sentir que la situación podía ponerse algo intensa, fue alejándose del adulto hasta quedar contra una de las paredes más seguras y alejadas**

**\- Entonces va a haber castigos? Solo es una pregunta- comentó Kadoa con interés en la resolución de todo al tiempo que Skipper comenzaba a presentar un pequeño tic en uno de sus ojos**

**Ante aquello, Irina se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos. Al igual que muchos Skipper tenía la impresión que aquel no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de demostrar todo el enojo y la frustración que había cargado por todas aquellas horas con el pico cerrado a cal y canto y en efecto, de un momento a otro los presentes saltaron al explotar la voz del coronel que simplemente, ya no podía retener más de ninguna emoción en su pecho, escuchándose su grito a lo largo y ancho de todo el zoológico**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**\- Woa... amigo haz pensado en ser cantante de rock? Ese si ha sido todo un grito- puntualizó Kadoa cuando sus tímpanos dejaron de resonar debido a la fuerza del otro**

**-A eso le llamo gritar!- ****añadió Butch con emoción**

**-ROCK AND ROLL!- agregó Kadoa entre risas mientras su hermana ahora era la que presentaba un tic en su ojo, aún pegada de espalda a la pared; mientras el General tapaba sus oídos antes semejante grito dado por su subalterno, preguntándose si el sonido ese era resultado de tantos gritos que quiso dar y habían quedado guardados al tener el pico sellado.**

**-Hell yes…**

**-Me alegro que esto haya terminado, ahora si me lo permiten... iré a revisar los informes... y ustedes –añadió observando con severidad a sus dos hijos que se tensaron en respuesta a lo que ya se imaginaban, significaba aquella mirada- quiero que se presenten a mi oficina a las 8 de la noche- ordenó al tiempo que los gemelos asentían varias veces en automático y se paraban aún mas firmes**

**-De verdad creo que están en problemas- se rió el pingüino alto de ojos castaños al tiempo que el de plumaje negro parecía emocionarse**

**Entonces… tal vez, el motivo por el cuál lo habían enviado a aquel universo ya estaba olvidado?**

**\- Ya te vas?... entonces yo no tendré que apuntarme en ningún lado? Excelente!**

**\- Kadoa... acabo de hablar con el Consejo Militar por teléfono sobre tu caso...- replicó el general repentinamente pensativo a lo que el aludido pareció parpadear con sorpresa.**

**\- De verdad van a castigarlos?... –decía Irina sonriendo de lado al ver a los dos gemelos que parecían llevar una nube negra por encima de sus cabezas para luego, componer expresión de felicidad al percibir que a final de cuentas…**

**Su tonto hermano también iba a recibir por fin algo de disciplina**

**-JA! esto quería oír**

**-Ya pensaba que era demasiado bueno –suspiró Kadoa antes de observar con aburrimiento al general- qué les dijo Tercero? no soy un tarado, tengo buenas referencias si no pregúntale a las focas**

**\- Psss Louka, de verdad crees que te castiguen? –susurró su novia aún atenta a lo que pasaba entre el general y Kadoa para luego, palmear a su lado indicándole que se sentara con ella; en tanto, Louka se apresuraba a sentarse y mantenerse expectante (al igual que Luka y Butch) a la respuesta de su padre.**

**Dos sencillas palabras… Entre un sí o un no…**

**El general suspiró profundo antes de darse la vuelta y observar al chico de ojos rojos que parecía cada vez mas irritado con aquello. Ni siquiera él entendía porqué le estaban cargando la aleta con aguien que ni siquiera pertenecía a su propio sistema militar! **

**-Después de una larga charla con los otros 4 generales...una larga, pero muyyyyy larga charla con ellos... aceptaron asignarte a mi equipo… sólo tengo una pregunta... qué rayos fue lo hiciste para que pusieran tantos peros...?!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Momento incómodo

**LAZOS**

**CAP 2**

**"Momentos incómodos"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En aquella base, un solitario aplauso comenzó a resonar ante la mirada de todos mientras la pequeña pingüino con el collar de plata en forma de pez comenzaba a chocar sus aletas en evidente burla hacia su hermano de plumaje negro que parecía ahora un poco mas nervioso por las palabras de aquel general que le observaba con su único ojo como si no pudiese dar crédito a que un pingüino tan pequeño fuese tan problemático**

**-Y aquí es donde terminan las aventuras del pingüino errante- rió Irina con sorna- ya iba siendo hora de que te clavaran esas patas al suelo!**

**El semi lémur aún parecía algo atontado por la noticia pero eso no evitó que le dirigiera una mirada mordaz a su hermana**

**-Ah… ya cállate…**

**Por su parte los gemelos un poco mas allá parecían estar planeando algún tipo de retirada, preparándose para lo que vendría después de semejante travesura hecha al pingüino bajito y de ojos azules**

**-Solo espero que no quiera probar con nosotros las palmaditas de elefante- musitó el de la pañoleta roja mientras que su hermano asentía muy despacio**

**-Yo espero lo mismo…**

**-Qué es una palmada de elefante?- finalmente la pingüino dejó de aplaudir para centrar su atención en su novio y el hermano de este que realmente parecían bastante nerviosos por aquello, terminando por cubrir su parte posterior con las aletas**

**-No quieres saberlo…- dijeron al unisono mientras que Butch se acercaba a un muro y se apoyaba en este, fijando sus ojos cafés en Kadoa que continuaba rumiando para sí mismo el qué iría a suceder con él y el porqué de que el general pareciese tan sorprendido con todo lo que tenía en su expediente; no era que el pingüino de ojos rojos no supiese todas las maldades que tenía en su haber pero de todas maneras… que mas podían exagerarle que no fuese real esos estirados pingüinos líderes?**

**-Tux se pasó toda la noche hablando con el Consejo Militar… se negaban porque se trata de otra dimensión y bueno… tu expediente no era muy bueno**

**Comentó el pingüino joven mas alto viendo hacia otra parte con gesto pensativo a lo que el de pelaje negro tan solo emitió un graznido bajo**

**-Son unos exagerados…- soltó el chico frunciendo el ceño- solo le dije a Segundo que podía meterse sus ridiculos planes por un sitio muy rara vez visto y... sugerí algo como que podia ir a con Cuarto a comprobarlo... pero tuve razon para hacerlo! Ah si y le azote la puerta en el pico- añadió encogiéndose de hombros lo que hizo que el general del parche levantase una ceja **

**-Solo fue eso?**

**-Solo lo que tienen en expediente… la verdad es que hay mas cosas que esa y verdaderamente graves pero no suelen ponerlas por escrito porque entonces evidenciarían demasiados problemas solo por un elemento como lo es mi tonto hermano- explicó la hembra de ojos azules encogiéndose de hombros- además, desobedeció una orden directa de los generales… y bueno, el pasarse una orden directa por ellos en nuestras tierras es un tema verdaderamente pesado**

**-Gran cosa- rió Butch antes de darle un breve codazo a Luka- recuerdas lo que le hice al segundo al mando?- comenzó a reir por lo bajo- dudo mucho que el lo haya olvidado…**

**-Ostras, no vayas a enseñarle eso!- dijo la hembra presente abriendo grandemente los ojos**

**Solo faltaría que le metieran a ese busca problemas mas ideas de cómo volver locas a los demás!**

**-Qué?- replicó Butch observándola con una ceja levantada- no he dicho nada… además, ese sujeto no debió de haber dicho eso sobre mi padre- gruñó**

**El general negó un par de veces con la cabeza después de escuchar la charla de los muchachos y aún preguntándose porqué en todo el universo a él tenían que caerle los chicos problema para después, carraspear y sacar un poco el pecho al comenzar a hablar**

**-Bueno… lo importante es su aceptación- dijo antes de dirigirse al muchacho arisco que ahora le veía con algo parecido a la irritación- tendrás una semana para arreglar tus asuntos personales mientras me encargo de arreglar tu papeleo…- mientras decía aquello de poco en poco su tono de voz iba disminuyendo hasta que una gota de sudor pequeña apareció en su frente y cerró los ojos con hastío- más papeleo…**

**-Estoy segura de que este envío fue aceptado de nuestro lado principalmente por el general Anton- comentó la niña levantando la mirada pensativa- tiene un corazón muy blando, seguramente fue el que intervino para que todo esto llegara a buen término…**

**Por su parte su hermano no la escuchaba pues de repente parecía que el cielo y los espíritus le abrían las posibilidades de un poco de descanso, antes de ingresar a lo que le parecía sentir como una nueva prisión**

**-Una semana de libertad… eso suena genial!**

**Celebró Kadoa para sí mismo**

**-Chico…- llamó el general nuevamente haciendo que el aludido le observase de reojo y detuviese momentáneamente su celebración- me costaste montañas de nuevo papeleo…- suspiró- a esos holgazanes del consejo se les hace fácil mandarme el trabajo aburrido…**

**-Oiga!**

**-Ah!- Irina abrió grandemente los ojos para luego, comenzar a buscar en una pequeña bolsa que llevaba por debajo de las plumas… finalmente y sin saber como, de esta sacó lo que parecía ser una carpeta gigantesca de esta- tengo… registros clínicos, registros de prisión, registros de castigo, registros de misiones completadas, registros de enemigos asesinados antes de llegar a interrogatorio… registros del nacimiento de una cosa bizarra naciendo… sirven de algo?**

**Inquirió la hembra extendiendo aquello hacia el general que los tomó mientras que Skipper se acercaba frotándose el pico**

**-Me duele…- gruñó con una pequeña lagrimita en el ojo a lo que el general sonrió muy apenas por el borde del pico**

**-Veo que ya puedes hablar. Ven conmigo a la oficina, necesito ayuda con los papeles… además, te daré una paletita de caramelo- cerró su ojo con agrado a lo que el otro le observó de reojo- fuiste muy valiente al dejarte poner esas cosas**

**Añadió antes de comenzar a revisar los papeles que le había entregado la pequeña, esta vez con un gesto mas atento**

**-Pues yo sigo sin entender el porqué me envían aquí…**

**Murmuró Kadoa fastidiado mientras que el general respiraba profundo y cerraba de un movimiento sonoro aquella carpeta con registros e informes**

**-Si sirven- dijo finalmente hacia la niña que asintió complacida- al menos con esto adelanto un poco de trabajo…**

**-Bah… no soy un bebé para que me den una paletita!- soltó Skipper moviendo una aleta fastidiado… para luego acercarse muy despacio- ehm… puede ser de uva?**

**En aquel momento un pequeño sonido comenzó a brotar de entre las plumas de la pingüino que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ello mas sin embargo el semi lémur parecía haberse percatado de aquel sonido**

**-Eh… Irina… tu celular…**

**-Ah- la niña parpadeó para luego sacarse aquel aparato de entre las plumas y colocárselo a un lado de la cabeza- hola?- inquirió para luego alejarse de golpe el aparato de la cabeza, cerrando un ojo- rayos! Por favor, un solo grito a la vez!**

**-En fin…- el general del parche se acomodó mejor la carpeta debajo de una de las aletas- debo retirarme, estos informes no se leerán solos- comentó mas para sí mismo en un murmullo- aunque realmente me gustaría que así fuera… muy bien- levantó nuevamente la voz y observó a los demás mientras se daba la vuelta- chicos, los quiero ver a las 8 en punto de la noche en mi oficina**

**Sus ojos se encontraron con firmeza en los gemelos para después observar a sus invitados de aquella noche**

**-Que tengan buena noche Irina… Kadoa…**

**El general que en aquellos momentos llevaba su gorro militar hizo el saludo de rigor siendo respondido por los demás… excepto por el de plumaje oscuro que tan solo le observó de reojo con desconfianza; el mayor tan solo le dio un último vistazo para luego encaminarse a su oficina sin voltear**

**-No quiero que lleguen atrasados… ESCUCHARON!?**

**-Si señor!- soltaron al mismo tiempo los pequeños gemelos repitiendo el saludo militar… aunque sabían el significado de aquello**

**El semi lémur por su parte continuaba observando el sitio por donde el otro había desaparecido, terminando por sentarse cual sus contrapartes mamíferas sobre el trasero**

**-Hasta dentro de una semana…**

**-Gracias por todo señor- se despidió la pequeña hembra a lo que el mayor se detuvo solo un segundo, para despedirla con amabilidad**

**-Cuidense chicos… diviértanse mucho**

**Dijo antes de finalmente desaparecer por el pasillo mientras que el mayor de los jóvenes presentes les dirigaba una mirada maligna a los mas jóvenes, en específico a los dos pingüinos con pañoleta**

**-Ahora si están en problemas- dijo sonriendo por entre el pico- no debieron de meterse con Cabo…**

**El pingüino de ojos azules que aún no seguía al general se sobó el pico antes de farfullar**

**-No se preocupen, yo se que fue un accidente… ahora, debo de ir a ayudarle con el papeleo- suspiró antes de retirarse por el mismo sitio por donde había desaparecido el general mientras que un poco mas allá, la única hembra presente se cubría un oído, aún tratando de escuchar y entender los gritos que salían de su teléfono móvil**

**-Ahh! No!.. Es… me quieres escuchar!?- decía a la desesperada- estoy…- suspiró intentando tranquilizarse para luego, acercarse a la superficie reflejante mas cercana- mira, mi lengua está rosa, mis ojos son azules y no hay ningún hippie cerca… y no, no tengo puntos! Estoy perfectamente bien!**

**-Algo me dice que esta vez será la palmadita de elefante- susurró el gemelo de la pañoleta azul con los ojos bien abiertos mientras que su hermano cerraba los ojos y gemía**

**-No quiero la palmadita de elefante…**

**-Sus traseros se pondrán rosados, jajajaja!- rió el semi lémur ante aquello, solo de imaginar lo que podía ser que castigasen a alguien como si fuera un pequeño pichón por una inocentada como aquella**

**-Ya tenía tiempo que no aplicaba la mortal palmada de elefante- dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo aún con expresión de pánico mientras que el de plumaje negro se aferraba levemente el vientre**

**-Excelente…**

**-No la usaba desde la vez que incendiaron su habitación con ese experimento…**

**Los gemelos lo observaron con seriedad antes de sonreír malévolamente**

**-No creerás que es excelente cuando te toque a ti**

**-Hasta a Butch le ha tocado la palmadita- le dijo el gemelo de la pañoleta azul a Kadoa a lo que el mayor de los jóvenes enrojeció de vergüenza y se viró a otro lado con irritación- no debió de haberse salido de la base sin avisar…- completó Luka mientras que mas allá la niña continuaba hablando por aquel aparato por debajo de las voces de los demás**

**-Si mamá, Kadoa está aquí… -continuaba hablando Irina- no, no estoy atada a ninguna bomba… de donde diantres una bomba!?... tampoco ese me tiene secuestrada…**

**-No se pudo sentar en tres días… tenía el trasero rojo como de mandril, jajaja- dijeron los gemelos al unisono continuando con aquella plática sobre los castigos a lo que el pingüino de ojos marrones volvió a verles con maldad**

**-Como lo tendrán ustedes muy pronto, es mas…- volteó a ver el reloj de pared- vaya, vaya, vaya, queda una hora y cincuenta y tres minutos para el castigo- se rió con mayor fuerza para apagar el entusiasmo de los gemelos por burlarse de él; sin embargo el que parecía mayormente entusiasmado por aquel castigo que no recibiría era el pingui lémur que parecía cada vez mas a gusto con quienes serían sus nuevos compañeros de aventuras**

**-Puedo sacar una foto?- preguntó**

**Irina frunció el ceño**

**Aunque estaba algo alejada de la plática principal por estar atendiendo las paranoias de su propia madre encontró verdaderamente molesto el que su hermano estuviese molestando no solo a su cuñado sino a su propio novio; pues qué se creía que era todo aquello? No era una gracia que fuesen a tocarle el trasero a ambos pingüinos de ojos bicolor por una trastada inocente que no llevaba maldad en su interior (según ella) por lo que se viró apenas para poder centrar a su medio hermano y cerró un ojo**

**-Mamá, perdóname por esto- dijo al teléfono para luego arrojarle con fuerza el celular a Kadoa en la cabeza, lo que hizo que el pingüino cayese de lado de forma repentina; el aparato por su lado rebotó fácilmente para llegar nuevamente a la aleta de la chica, la cuál volvió a colocarlo en su lateral de la cabeza- ajam, qué me estabas diciendo?... no, no estoy secuestrada, ya te lo dije…**

**-Eso dolió Gorda!- chilló el semi lémur sobándose la zona herida y observando con odio a la hembra para luego, ver con extrañeza a los gemelos- por cierto… porqué tenían pegamento en el baño?**

**-Porque aun no saben madurar…- respondió Butch acercándose a los gemelos para darles un zape a ambos lo que hizo que estos saltaran y le vieran con reproche**

**-Deja de hacer eso!**

**-O estás con nosotros o en nuestra contra…**

**-Dejen de comportarse como polluelos- respondió Butch mientras que el de plumaje negro se acercaba al mas alto para alejarse de la hembra que finalmente, colgaba su teléfono y lo volvía a remeter por entre las plumas- qué tantas les puede dar?... de doscientas o quinientas no pasara…- rió quedamente de nueva cuenta antes de voltear a ver al pingüino de ojos rojos que se sentaba a su lado como lo hacían los lémures**

**Ahora que lo pensaba… no lo había saludado ni se había presentado adecuadamente**

**-Por cierto… tu nombre es Kadoa, cierto?... yo soy P. Butch, para servirte… con una P de Clasificado, lo lamento…**

**-Ah…- el aludido parpadeó un poco al ver que aquel pingüino le hablaba, evitando cruzarle la mirada con un gesto de confusión; no esperaba que aquel extraño aparte de los gemelos fuese a ser amable con él- Kadoa… a secas y sin clasificados… un placer…- musitó antes de farfullar- que valiente por golpear a un superior- sonrió apenas con un brillo en los ojos a lo que el pingüino de ojos marrones sacó el pecho con orgullo**

**-Se lo ganó por bocón… aunque el castigo que vino después no fue nada agradable. Perdí un rango y baje a Cabo de primer nivel… después de tanto esfuerzo…**

**Su voz cambió suavemente a una irritada conforme decía aquello para luego asestarle un golpe a la pared cerrando su aleta en un puño; Kadoa parpadeó un poco por aquel momento de emociones en el pingüino para luego, carraspear tratando de aligerar el ambiente que se había formado**

**-Bueno… dado que eres mi superior según esto mientras esté aquí… como debería llamarte?- preguntó con un tono mas educado lo que hizo que su hermana levantase una ceja**

**-Esa no me la creo…**

**-Ah…- el pingüino aludido abrió mucho los ojos y carraspeó sorprendido por aquella pregunta- Butch a secas…**

**-Okay… entonces Butch a secas, lamento lo de tu baja de rango- dijo con tiento el de plumaje negro aún viéndole de reojo- entonces eres Cabo de Primer Nivel?**

**-No te preocupes por lo del rango, en ocasiones no es lo mas importante… lo importante es cuantos enemigos puedes derribar y no perder a tu equipo a la vez!- soltó repentinamente con mucho orgullo y elevando su aleta aún cerrada haciendo que Kadoa abriese grandemente los ojos y entonces, estos se le humedecieron con emoción ante aquellas palabras**

**En verdad había un soldado con ese tipo de pensamiento en aquella dimensión alterna?**

**-Porqué diantres no estuviste en mi equipo?... es la frase mas genial que jamás halla escuchado!... definitivamente tengo que llevarte conmigo a sacar leopardos marinos de mi zona de vigilancia, demonios que si!- soltó sin pensar, solo guiado por la emoción de pensar que podía haber un pingüino que iba guiado mas por su propio pensamiento que lo que le impusieran a la fuerza en los altos mandos**

**Sin embargo Irina sonrió con toda la crueldad del mundo y canturreó por lo bajo**

**-No estuvo en tu equipo porque tu tenías a Neo…**

**Movió ambas cejas provocando que su hermano se ruborizara de golpe y luego, le dirigiese una mirada dolida**

**-Cierra el pico Gorda…**

**-Leopardos marinos… eso es genial!- respondió el de ojos marrones con emoción para luego, observar con curiosidad a ambos hermanos que parecían concentrar todo su odio en las miradas- y… quién es Neo?**

**Kadoa se quedó congelado unos momentos,,, antes de ver hacia el suelo apretando el pico con rabia**

**Porqué tenía que haber salido aquel tema en el peor momento posible?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

CASI ME OLVIDO DE LOS REVIEWS! Pero no, cómo creen XD... si para nosotras ustedes son muy importantes! Así que desde ahora ya, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, que como comentaba antes, conforme pasen los capítulos será mas precisa y mejor acomodada XD (empezamos a escribirla en versión guión para luego, madurarla con el tiempo)

Así que es nuestro bebe =3

Leyva 1130... esta es nuestra historia, así que estos aplausos también son para ti! XD (así como los reviews juajuajuajua!)

Reina

Hadita hermosa! Creo que Leyva estará de acuerdo conmigo en que es un verdadero gusto y placer que leas algo que tu misma has presenciado por medio de dibujos y journals.. que gusto que lo estés disfrutando! Ojala eso siga así =D

Kim Pantaleón

Hola preciosa! Pues aqui el segundo capítulo editado y remasterizado desde sus origenes XD... esperamos que sigas con nosotras para que puedas ver la maduración de esta historia... y te puedo prometer MUCHO drama y situaciones que no esperas con estos inicios BWAHAHAHA... mil gracias por tu review!


End file.
